Chapter 1/Duras attacks
(Deep Space 9, briefing room) Both Captains Ro, Tyson and Kira are in the briefing room talking about what Kori told him about his kids being in the hands of the Duras family. Typhuss the Duras family haven't been heard from since the Duras sisters were killed by the Enterprise-D in 2371 John says as he looks at Typhuss. No, eight years ago Toral tired to take over the Klingon Empire, a Federation fleet and a Klingon fleet fought Toral's forces in Klingon space, I was given command of the Helena by Admiral Janeway and I was at the battle says Typhuss as he looks at John. So why would Toral kidnap your two daughters? Captain Ro asks Typhuss as she looks at him. To draw me out and lure me into a trap says Typhuss as he looks at Ro Laren. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it John says looking at Ro as he pats Typhuss on the shoulder. Ro gets up from the center chair. Do you two know where their at because I can't authorize a rescue mission without knowing where your daughters are at Captain Ro says looking at Typhuss and John. We're not sure but we've decided to use the Argus Array and bounce the long range scanners of the Intrepid to search for the girls Captain Tyson says looking at Captain Ro. No, we will use the MIDAS Array its more advanced than the Argus Array says Typhuss as he looks at John. Isn't the Array being used to stay in contact with the Full Circle fleet in the Delta Quadrant? John asked Typhuss. A day ago the fleet returned to Earth because of the war says Typhuss as he looks at John. (USS Intrepid, deck 8, astrometrics lab) Both Typhuss and John are searching for the Klingon vessel that has Typhuss's daughters aboard. Let's see nothing at grid 989 by 909 John says as he looks at the large screen. Wait, I think I found them, gird 1209, its a Klingon Negh'Var class warship says Typhuss as he looks at John. It could be Martok's ship Typhuss John says as she looks at Typhuss. All Negh'Var class warships look the same, it could be Toral's ship, I'm running a scan for Klingon-Human hybirds says Typhuss as he works on the console. On the screen it shows the schematics of the Negh'Var class warship. Its a match their 23 light years away approaching Klingon space John says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira to bridge says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Colonel Mackenzie here says Sarah over the comm system. Did the Vulcan Sh'Raan class combat cruisers arrive yet says Typhuss as he looks at John. Four mintues ago, sir says Sarah over the comm system. Typhuss tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. A Vulcan combat cruiser? John asked Typhuss as they leave the astrometrics lab. We need all the help wse can get, we are going after that Klingon ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. I thought the Vulcans went away from combat ships since the founding of the Federation due to their logical ways of getting out of fighting and just help with improving our ships, as my grandfather always said a Vulcan's gotta do what a Vulcan's gotta do John says as both him and Typhuss get into the turbolift. Vulcans still use combat cruisers, Vulcans will fight if they have to says Typhuss as he looks at John. I know all I'm saying is since the four years war my grandfather doesn't trust Vulcans John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Turbolift) Main bridge says Typhuss to the computer. The lift starts to move. This war is brutal Typhuss we've got to win this war John says as he looks at Typhuss. We will win this war and it will end says Typhuss as he looks at John. I hope your right man John says to Typhuss as the lift stops on the bridge and the two Captains step off it. John, please give Lieutenant Jenkins coordinates and give them to the Vulcan ships too says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson walks over to the helm and hands Lieutenant Jenkins the padd. Course set and laid in sir Lieutenant Jenkins says as she looks at Captain Kira. Warp seven, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. Jenkins presses the engage button. (Space) And in a flash the Intrepid and the Vulcan Sh'Raan class combat cruisers went to warp speed. (Observation lounge) Typhuss is briefing the senior staff and the Captain of the Vulcan combat cruiser on the situation their heading into. The Klingon ship we are going after is under the command of Toral, my half Klingon daughters have been captured by Toral, we must get them back says Typhuss to the group. But we don't know that for sure until we get within sensor range Captain Tyson says looking at the group and back at Typhuss. Captain Tyson I think its logically the correct ship that we are going to intercept Captain Solak says looking at Captain Tyson. Commander Madden, increase speed to warp 9, Captain Solak, have your ships increase speed to warp 9 too says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden and Captain Solak. Commander Madden and Captain Solak leaves the lounge. What are we gonna do if Toral doesn't surrender the girls sir? Commander Daren says looking at Captain Kira and back at her comrades. Take out their shields, a MACO squad and I will beam aboard the Klingon ship, rescue them and beam aboard the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Daren. We should destroy the Klingon vessel what if they reveal our defenses for the war and Toral takes it to the Der'kal Captain Sopek says looking at Captain Kira. What if Toral calls for help and more Klingon ships arrive, then we would have more Klingon ships to deal with, we are going to get my daughters back and then we are going back to Deep Space 9 says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Sopek. Logic suggests that we weigh the possibility that the risk is too great the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few Captain Kira Captain Sopek says as he looks at Captain Kira and Captain Tyson. I've got the Kingston leading a small task force if things get bad the Kingston and the fleet will warp in and give us a hand Captain Tyson says as he looks at Sopek. Dismissed says Typhuss to the group.